Maveric lion Properties,Inc
Mavericlion Properties,Inc.is one of the subsidiary of Mavericlion Productions,LLC. Marvel Productions Marvel Productions Ltd., later known as New World Animation Ltd., was the television and film studio subsidiary of the Marvel Entertainment Group, based in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California.1 It later became a subsidiary of New World Entertainment and eventually of News Corporation (Fox Entertainment Group). New World Animation Ltd. Marvel Productions logo.png The final iteration of Marvel Productions' logo. Formerly Marvel Productions Ltd. (1981–1993) Industry Television and movie studio Fate Defunct, Marvel animation team re-organized by Marvel Entertainment Group. Predecessor DePatie–Freleng Enterprises Successor Marvel Films Animation Founded 1981; 38 years ago Defunct 1996; 23 years ago Headquarters Hollywood, Los Angeles, California Key people Stan Lee David H. DePatie Margaret Loesch Tom Tataranowicz Products Animated series Television programs Television specials Theatrical films Parent Cadence Industries (1981–1986) Marvel Entertainment Group (1986-1989) New World Entertainment (1989–1996) News Corporation (1996) Marvel Productions produced animated television series, motion pictures, and television specials such as Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, The Incredible Hulk, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Transformers: The Movie, and G.I. Joe: The Movie as well as The Transformers and G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero television series. Most of Marvel Productions' non-Hasbro related back catalog (with the exception of Dungeons & Dragons) is currently owned by The Walt Disney Company. Contents History Edit DePatie–Freleng Enterprises (1963–1981) Edit The company began in 1963 as DFE Films and was sold to Cadence Industries, Marvel Comics Group's owner, in 1981 after DFE founder and company executive Friz Freleng departed the company to return to his former job at Warner Bros. Animation.23 Freleng's business partner and DFE co-founder David H. DePatie continued to work for the company under the Marvel banner for several years until his retirement.4 Marvel Productions (1981–1993) Edit Marvel Productions opened its Los Angeles studio in 1981.3 In 1984, Margaret Loesch joined Marvel Productions as President and Chief Executive Officer.5 Marvel Comics Group, owned by Cadence Industries Corporation since 1968, was sold to New World Pictures in 1986 along with Marvel Productions and incorporated as Marvel Entertainment Group (MEG).6 With New World having cash flow problems, MEG was sold in January 1989 to Andrews Group, a MacAndrews and Forbes subsidiary, owned by Ronald Perelman. However, New World kept Marvel Productions and merged it with its own television business.6 MP moved their offices from Van Nuys to West Los Angeles in May 1989.1 New World's problems continued, which led them to also be acquired by the Andrews Group within the year.7 Loesch left for Fox Kids in 1990.8 In December 1992, New World formed New World Family Filmworks and New World Action Animation, headed by Marvel Productions president Rick Ungar, to produce $20 million worth of family entertainment programming.910 Contents History Edit DePatie–Freleng Enterprises (1963–1981) Edit The company began in 1963 as DFE Films and was sold to Cadence Industries, Marvel Comics Group's owner, in 1981 after DFE founder and company executive Friz Freleng departed the company to return to his former job at Warner Bros. Animation.23 Freleng's business partner and DFE co-founder David H. DePatie continued to work for the company under the Marvel banner for several years until his retirement.4 Marvel Productions (1981–1993) Edit Marvel Productions opened its Los Angeles studio in 1981.3 In 1984, Margaret Loesch joined Marvel Productions as President and Chief Executive Officer.5 Marvel Comics Group, owned by Cadence Industries Corporation since 1968, was sold to New World Pictures in 1986 along with Marvel Productions and incorporated as Marvel Entertainment Group (MEG).6 With New World having cash flow problems, MEG was sold in January 1989 to Andrews Group, a MacAndrews and Forbes subsidiary, owned by Ronald Perelman. However, New World kept Marvel Productions and merged it with its own television business.6 MP moved their offices from Van Nuys to West Los Angeles in May 1989.1 New World's problems continued, which led them to also be acquired by the Andrews Group within the year.7 Loesch left for Fox Kids in 1990.8 In December 1992, New World formed New World Family Filmworks and New World Action Animation, headed by Marvel Productions president Rick Ungar, to produce $20 million worth of family entertainment programming.910 New World Animation (1993–1996) Edit Marvel Productions was renamed New World Animation in November 1993.11 In 1994, Marvel and New World started up Marvel Films including Marvel Films Animation.6121314 New World Animation (The Incredible Hulk), Saban Entertainment & Genesis Entertainment (X-Men), and Marvel Films Animation (Spider-Man), each produced a Marvel series for television.15 Tom Tataranowicz was in charge of both Marvel Films Animation and New World Animation during this period.16 News Corporation subsidiary (1996) Edit News Corporation/Fox Entertainment Group acquired New World Entertainment, along with New World Animation and Marvel Films Animation, in August 1996.17 At the same time, Saban Entertainment secured the rights from Marvel Entertainment Group for Captain America, Daredevil and Silver Surfer and additional characters to be developed into four series and 52 episodes over the next seven years.18 Fox Children's Network and Saban Entertainment merged to form Fox Kids Worldwide, a holding company and joint venture, in November 1996,19 while Fox retained ownership of New World Animation.20 Postscript Edit Fox Family Worldwide and its assets, including the Marvel Productions library and Saban Entertainment, were purchased by the Walt Disney Company for $5.2 billion in July 2001,212223 with Saban Entertainment renamed to BVS Entertainment in October 2001.24 After getting its 2002 profit participation statements for the Marvel Productions library, Marvel Enterprises sued The Walt Disney Company over royalties in August 2004 after Disney would not open their books. This was followed by a November 2004 suit which claimed that the purchase of Fox Family did not transfer the shows' copyrights to Disney as the purchase was done without Marvel's approval. As part of both suits, Marvel claimed library income concealment and failure to exploit the characters.21 On August 31, 2009, Disney acquired Marvel Entertainment for $4 billion, reunifying the Marvel Productions library and Marvel Entertainment under the same corporate banner Write Helpful Links Mavericlion Productions,Inc. https://plus.google.com/118435236597039480090 http://mavericcomicreader.blogspot.com